


Body Control

by Cliffedge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffedge/pseuds/Cliffedge
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Dipper is facing a big dilemma; he has to take a deal with Bill Cipher, in order to save his twin sister Mabel. But the deal he has to make is one of the scariest of all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my summary sucks, but this will be mostly smut, without much of a plotline.  
> Please note the tags, that this is Male x Male and contains swearing.   
> \-- This is not rape, but it's also not fully consent either!! --

Oh fuck.   
The demon - at least, that was what described him best, in Dipper's eyes - held out his hand for him to shake it. Mabel was vigorously shaking her head, as of to say that he shouldn't do it, but Dipper just couldn't refuse. He couldn't let him take over her body, just because he was too selfish to sell his own.. How even did they end up in this mess? They weren't even in Gravity Falls anymore, they were _grown up_ now, for God's sake. He was even going to college! How did _he_ find them? This was such a fuck-up. Dipper moved his right hand a bit, showing Bill Cipher that he was considering his deal. This was his sister they were talking about, after all.. A strangled noise came from Mabel's mouth, and he knew that she didn't want him to do this. But he had to, he couldn't let her suffer.   
So he resolutely took a step forward, and shook the hand of the yellow triangle, just like he had when he was younger. But now, everything was more serious. Dipper shivered. He just hoped that Cipher wouldn't be fucking serious. 

Turns out, he very much was.   
As he laid there, sprawled out over the bed, Dipper knew what was going to come. He knew that soon, Bill Cipher in a weird ghost-like human form would be fucking him. Jesus Christ. And for how long? How long would the demon keep him? He had the right to keep him for, well, forever. Dipper just hoped he wouldn't. He looked around him. There was no way he could be spending maybe the rest of his life in this chamber. It was almost a dungeon. He was tied up, of course, he could just have known that Cipher would have a stupid kink of sorts. With fucking leather straps, that was. Way too tightly bound around his wrists and ankles. Every time Dipper would pull, they would magically get tighter. So he had given up on that now. The whole room was made of stone, and was only lit by torches. This really did remind him of a dungeon. 

Then a door opened, with heavy creaking that immediately alerted Dipper. He lifted up his head, just to see a _very_ attractive guy standing there. He had to blink thrice, before actually understanding that it was Cipher. What? Since when was he so fucking --   
"Dipper ~" the demon said, in a sing-song tone that annoyed Dipper way too much. He got nervous, and he tried pulling on the leather straps once again. They only got around his wrists even tighter, and a yelp of pain left his mouth. They were really adjusting way too tight. "Why Dipper, I would've never thought you were into this kind of guys." the voice spoke again, and Dipper stopped his wriggling at once. What did he just say? "Yes, you didn't think I would be the _only_ one getting some pleasure out of this, did you?" Dipper hated how Cipher seemed to be _purring_ , and he hated even more how his nerves started to act up in his stomach. He was about to panic, actually. He was pretty fucking close to panicking.   
"I looked into your mind, Dip Dip, and I fount out that this is the most attractive male-form you ever imagined, the one you sometimes would get a hard-on on, just like that, out of the blue. Now they won't be fantasies anymore, my little Dippy. Hahaha!" 

It was a genius idea from Bill Cipher, but so absolutely horrible for Dipper. He was slowly growing excited and he couldn't help it for one bit. It was just.. He had fantasised about this particular body so much, and Cipher was right, he sometimes _did_ get a random hard-on, just by thinking about this. It wasn't helping at all that Cipher was slowly stroking his arms, too. He squirmed, trying to get out of the demon's grip, but he couldn't go anywhere. Even if he was to break loose, there was nowhere he could go. "You like that, Pine Tree?" Cipher whispered into his ear, and a shiver went down the boy's spine. He tried to keep his body in control, but it was so much harder than imagined. He took the deal, knowing that he could never _ever_ be aroused by Bill Cipher, but he was so wrong. Because the goosebumps he got from just the finger stroking his arm, was telling them both that he was quietly enjoying this, too. 

The demon leaned in closer, and Dipper could feel its breath on his neck. It was both extremely horrible and extremely pleasurable. "I really thought you would fall for more muscular guys, Dips. But I see that you get off on the type of body I like most to possess. A win win situation, isn't it?" the soft breath and murmuring in his neck was really turning him on, and he couldn't hide it anymore. He could feel the blood rushing towards his dick, and he could feel he got a hard-on right then. Again, a shiver went down his spine, and he knew that Cipher could see how horny he was getting Dipper. "You like that?" he heard the voice that he both hated and loved so much right now, and he gasped when he felt the lips of the body Cipher had chosen to possess being pressed in his neck. A quiet moan left his lips as soon as the two skins touched each other, and he tried squirming away again. He had to fight this. If Mabel could see him now.. She would be so disappointed that he gave in this easily. Thinking about Mabel really did almost turn him off, but the tongue that was now licking his neck, was making her more and more absent in his mind with every second. 

"Dipper, just give in already," Cipher said, sucking on his neck, as he tried to swallow back all the moans he would've produced if he was with anyone else. Cipher started to get impatient, he could feel it in how sloppy the kisses on his neck were getting. And he then realised, that Cipher was horny as fuck, too. Along with that realisation, the demon found the soft spot right below his collar bone, and altogether he couldn't fight back the moan that was rising up from deeply in his chest. It escaped his lips, and bounced of the stone walls, the sound loud through the whole chamber. Cipher kept moving a little bit higher, until he was at his jawline. He couldn't fight the moans back anymore. Everything seemed to fade, including the shame. He was just too horny to keep remembering it was Cipher he was about to fuck with. 

And then their lips collided, harsh and not loving at all. Just with pure lust, Cipher pushed himself onto Dipper's body, and kissed him almost angrily. He was taken aback by the force that his enemy kissed him with, and he gasped, leaving just the tiniest of his mouth open. But that was enough for Cipher to push his tongue in his mouth, and before Dipper knew it, he was kissing him back. He jerked his hips up, trying to touch the ones above him, but there was to much space to be covered by the bound down boy. He couldn't reach it and it frustrated him. He couldn't think clearly anymore, couldn't clearly remember that it was Cipher anymore, just that he wanted to _fuck the living shit_ out of the man kissing him. 

Cipher gave him what he wanted, after a few dreading minutes of kissing without any other contact. As Dipper jerked his hips up once again, he now could feel that the other hips had lowered, and he growled full of lust as he felt the friction that was immediately created. He could hear a faint chuckle, followed up by some whispering, which only made him rub himself against the other more forcefully. He wasn't aware of anything anymore. Cipher had driven him extremely far, and with that, Dipper seemed to be overtaken by lust. 

"I-I need more," Dipper then groaned, only a minute later. He didn't want more, he needed more. He was about to go crazy with pleasure - it felt so fucking _good_. "Want more already?" He could now hear the voice clearly, and he immediately came by his senses. His hips froze in a mid-jerk, as he realised what had just happened. He had completely tried to fuck Cipher. A last, soft moan escaped his lips as the demon kept continuing his movements, but it felt weird now, as if he had awoken from a dream that had been extremely vivid. But he knew it wasn't a dream, because Cipher was stil grinding onto him, and his erection was still hard, and he still wanted him. Fuck, how did it come to this? How did a fucking demon get him so fucking horny? "Come on, Dipper, you know you want it ~" Cipher taunted him, his breath warm against his ear. It was true. Dipper did want him. And with that, he started to grind back again. God, what was he doing? It was both horrible and amazing. Because this was what he had always wanted, to fuck this body. But he had never wanted to fuck Cipher - that was the downside of it all. 

"A-ah, Dippy, I knew it. You dirty little slut." A loud moan rolled over his lips. Not only because of the moaning that had just come out of Cipher's mouth, and not his, but also because of the dirty talk that turnt him on even more. Cipher knew just which buttons to press and it scared him, but it was also extremely amazing to be pleased like this. Then, out of nowhere, he could feel two hands at the hem of his trousers. "You wanted more, you said?" Cipher said to him, and even though he was now fully aware of whom he was fucking, he nodded his head. "I _need_ more-- Ah!" one hand had slipped into his pants, and was now cupping his extremely hard dick. Jesus Christ, he never thought sex could feel this good. He had fucked people before, but nothing had ever been like this. The soft touches of Cipher made him squirm and moan, and he was very close to coming, but he didn't want to. He still had some dignity left. His body however was craving to release, and he couldn't get any control over it, except for not coming. He moaned and huffed and jerked his hips up and couldn't keep his eyes open, all because of one demon, that he fucking hated. 

He heard a zipper, and immediately his eyes shot open. He saw Cipher, looking extremely pleased with himself, pulling his pants off. He could also see a _very_ large erection, indicating that there was a very big dick in there. Dipper moaned, not able to do anything else, and again Cipher chuckled. "Yeah, you want me, don't you? You want me to fuck you, don't you?" He said in a dangerously low voice, and Dipper just nodded. That was what he wanted, and he wasn't going to deny it any longer. It was driving him mad and even though it was hell to admit it, it was inferno not to. 

"Very good." Cipher said, and then pulled Dipper's pants off, and then pushed in him without any warning. A howl of pain bounced of the walls, and Cipher ssh-ed him. "Ssh, come on, now. Just relax and it won't hurt." Dipper felt extremely angry, but that didn't last for more than five seconds. Because Cipher hit his prostate, and all he could do was moan. That spot, that was it. The spot that made him relax and let Cipher fuck him. He heard puffs and moans, now not only for him, and he felt a pair of lips capturing his own. He kissed them roughly, their tongues now battling against each other for dominance. As his prostate was hit again, Cipher won with their tongue battle. Then he felt a pair of hands closing around his dick, and Dipper's eyes rolled back into his head. This was the best fucking feeling in the world. He was getting fucked and pulled off at the same time, and it was heaven. He couldn't hold on for much longer.

He followed the rhythm of his enemy, and moved his hips against his dick, while also trying to jerk them up in the hand of Cipher. God, he wanted to come. No, scratch that. He fucking needed to come. He couldn't - he had to - FUCK! 

Cum shot from his cock as soon as his prostate was hit again, and he moaned the name of the one he hated so much, fucking over and over again. "Ah-- A-ah! Ciph-Cipher!" His moans were filling the whole room, accompanied by Cipher's, and he could feel him coming too. As his orgasm was fading away, he just started at the one that now owned him. He was panting, not able to stop, and whined a little when the dick was pulled out of his arse. 

"Same time tomorrow!"  
Was the last thing he heard, before he passed out.


End file.
